Within an integrated circuit, complicated circuitry is generally fashioned by interconnecting pre-designed cells that perform simple functions such as logic gates, latches, flip-flops, etc.; or more complex functions such as counters, registers, etc. Each cell must be connected to power and ground, commonly referred to as Vdd and Vss, in order to function.
In order to provide Vdd and Vss throughout the integrated circuit, a power grid is defined which is fashioned from the various levels of conductive interconnects. Since the power grid is defined prior to laying out the integrated circuit, there are often conflicts in placing the various cells that form the integrated circuit which results in a sub-optimum circuit layout.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dynamic power grid construction methodology that allows optimum placement of the various cells that form an integrated circuit.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having reference to the following figures and specification.